happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Flippy's Killing Methods
Flippy has a multitude of killing methods, but mostly when he flips out. Despite being the least used, main cast Happy Tree Friend, he has racked up one of the highest kill counts, and has achieved it in a variety of ways in a small space of time. What is also covered is accidents and failed attempts of his, and also unreal methods, such as in Flaky's imagination and Flippy's dreams. Underview An overview shows the range of killing methods Flippy has made, and, by putting the sections in different orders, it is possible to see which characters he likes to harm the most, which episodes he kills in the most (and with the most variation), and which methods he prefers; this is to name a few, however. By Character By Episode This sorting allows us to see which episodes Flippy does the most killing in. By Method This sorting allows us to see which methods are Flippy's favourites to use. Trends It is of no surprise that one Flippy's favourite weapons is his Bowie Knife. There is also, at least from a few sources, a trend that states Flippy like to off characters with tails first. Normal Flippy Normal (or good) Flippy is generally a very friendly character, which is why most of his kills are by pure accident; but it is possible to notice a few trends even by the accidents he causes, and the similarity to his evil side's killing methods. Dagger Even though Flippy's signature weapon is his bowie knife, he has used a dagger in "Operation: Tiger Bomb", he had one intended kill, which was the Tiger General, and that had failed, however, he managed to fatally wound his ally Sneaky by throwing it into his abdomen (which was an accident), and, trying to retrieve it from him, cut his other ally, Mouse Ka-Boom, in half (also an accident). Punches Punches are a fairly understandable way to injure someone, and he has used this method as his sane self on his evil self, at least, that's what he thought. Even though, to him, he was punching his evil alter ego, he was really just beating himself up on multiple occassions. Unknown This is the only time Flippy has ever killed a character purposely in his sane state, however, he was in a state of uncontrollable rage, as was Handy, Lumpy, and Sniffles, who were also present. Offscreen, he and the others all ganged up on Flaky and killed her during a night on an uncharted island in Happy Trails Part 2, because she accidentally destroyed their getaway raft. It's unknown what method Flippy used to kill her, because it is offscreen, however, it may have been a rock, but the only reason for this thought is because he was hammering her gravestone with it; there is also a possibility he may have helped to kill Flaky, but may have not been her killer. The bottom line is he could've been her killer, but how he did it is uncertain, or he may have helped to get her killed (which covers injury). Evil Flippy For more details, see Evil Flippy Bowie Knife Thrown at the woodpecker in Hide and Seek Used on a GTF in Class Act Neck Breaker Used on Toothy in Hide and Seek Used on Lumpy (offscreen) in Keepin' it Reel Garrotte Wire Used on Flaky in Hide and Seek Spike Pit Used on Petunia in Hide and Seek (not lethal unless she was left) Hand Grenade Used on Petunia in Hide and Seek (to finsh her) Used on Disco Bear's corpse in Double Whammy Part 1 Rock Used on Cuddles in This is you Knife (crippling) Disembowlment Used on Cuddles in This is your Knife (finished him) Intestinal Garrotte Wire Used on Giggles in This is your Knife, improvised Campfire Used a campfire on Flaky in This is you Knife Straw Used on cuddles in Flippin' Burgers Ketchup and Mustard Bottles Used on Giggles in Flippin' Burgers Stove Used on Petunia in Flippin' Burgers Explosion Used on Pop, Cub, and 3 generic tree friends in Flippin' Burgers Movie Theater Seat Used on Mime in Keepin' it Reel Popcorn Cooker Used on Petunia in Keepin' it Reel Flaky as a Mace Used on Cuddles in Keepin' it Reel Decapitation Used on Flaky in Keepin' it Reel Partially achieved on Disco Bear in Double Whammy Part 1 Movie Projector Used on Toothy in Keepin' it Reel Truck Accident Used to kill Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, The Mole, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, presumably many GTFs, and himself Cake Cutter Used a cake cutter to remove a section of Toothy's face and head in Party Animal Ceiling Fan Used on Cuddles in Party Animal Food Blender Used on Mime in Party Animal Peeling Used on Nutty in Party Animal Knifed Barrel Used on Sniffles in Party Animal Christmas Tree Cookie Used on Shifty as a bowie knife in Easy for you to Sleigh Combine Harvester The blades were used on Lifty in Easy for you to Sleigh Helicopter Roter (Main) Failed on Lumpy in Hear Today Gone Tomorrow (Tail) Accidentally killed himself and Cuddles in Hear Today Gone Tomorrow Crushing Used on Petunia by landing on her in Double Whammy Part 1 Used on the Tiger General with a log in Tiger Bomb Fake Propellor Smashed Giggles' eyes out with one, another (running) one ripped out her insides in Double Whammy Part 1 Arrows Many used on Sniffles in Double Whammy Part 1 Burning Arrow/Fuel Combination Used on Mime in Double Whammy Part 1 Water Force Used on Nutty in Double Whammy Part 1 Recorder Projectile Used on Lifty & Shifty in AT/DW2 Ribcage Axe Used on a Tiger Soldier in Tiger Bomb Stomach Blowgun Used on 7 Tiger Soldiers in Tiger Bomb Accidental Kills *Sneaky: Bowie Knife *Mouse Ka-Boom: Bowie Knife *Cuddles: Ice block *Toothy: Ice block *Lifty & Shifty: Recorders Cro-Marmot's Ice Block Splattered Toothy and Cuddles in AT/DW2 Hummer SUV In conjunction with Cro-Marmot's Ice Block, splattered Toothy and Cuddles in AT/DW2 Injuries & Failed Attempts Severing at the Waist Used on Zombie Handy in Remains to be Seen Biting Used on Lumpy in Remains to be Seen Strangulation Used on Cuddles by ballon strings in Party Animal Wood Axe Never used, but was intended for Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Swinging Log Failed on Lumpy, injured himself, in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Unpredictable Attempt Tried on Lumpy, splashed with water before anything could occur in Double Whammy Part 1 Punches Multiple times to the Tiger General in Tiger Bomb Disembowlment Used on the Tiger General in Tiger Bomb Good Flippy vs. Evil Flippy Brawl Notes Flippy's Dreams This occurred in Double Whammy Part 1 and Hear Today Gone Tomorrow Flippy dreamed of having tea in peace and harmony with some birds, and goes horribley wrong when Evil Flippy shows up. His dream in Hear Today Gone Tomorrow was him riding a unicorn until Evil Flippy shows up driving a helicopter,and he uses this dream to resist his Evil side in Hear today, Gone tomorrow. Flaky's Imagination In the episode Without A Hitch, Flaky experiences hallucinations, her imagination runs wild, where she keeps thinking that Flippy will kill her if he gets near her, there were three scenarios that Flaky 'dreamed up', and were not real in any way. Whether it is down to simple paranoia (Flaky's personality), or whether there is plot continuity between Double Whammy Part 1 and Without A Hitch is uncertain. Car Window Flippy used a combination of smelly cheese and electric car door windows to kill Flaky in her first hallucination, where in which he used the cheese to force her to go for air, and he seized his chance and decapitated her with the window. This hallucination was triggered out of nowhere. Tire Iron In the second hallucination, Flippy picked up a tire iron Flaky dropped and rams it into her eyes socket, spins it, and pulls out her eye and optic nerve, he then finishes her with a clean, literally crushing, blow to the head, and finishes up by using her carcass as a new tire. This hallucination was triggered, most likely, from a combination of Flaky's fear of the first hallucination, and the thunder. Razor Blade/Windshield Wiper Combination In Flaky's final hallucination, Flippy rams her head through the windshield, and attaches the razor blade to the windshield wiper and it continually slices large chunks of her face off. This hallucination was triggered when Flaky saw the razor blade Flippy pulled out of his bag (this is assumed because Flippy definitely did have a razor blade on him in the episode), and possibly due to her previous hallucinations. File:Cheese.jpg|Flippy holding his cheese chunk, and closing the electric windows to kill Flaky. File:Window Choke.jpg|Flaky being choked by the electric windows closing. File:Tire Iron.jpg|Flippy smashing Flaky's head in with the tire iron, after pulling her eye out. File:Razor Wiper.jpg|Flaky's face being constantly sheared by the razor blade attached to the windshield wipers.